


#21 - You Might Like This

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: 100 Ways To Say I love You [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: After coming off a particularly rough case, Mulder notices that Scully is “off”, and provides a way for her to connect.





	#21 - You Might Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msrafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafterdark/gifts), [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



It had been a rough day, and even though the case had been closed, Mulder sighed as him and Agent Scully returned to the office to file their respective reports.

The car ride started out in silence. He hadn’t really sensed that anything had been wrong but Scully’s refusal to speak was telling. Three hours had gone by, and she hadn’t spoke a word.

“It’s just about lunch time and I’m a little hungry. Did you want something from the rest stop?” Mulder asked, and Scully looked over, momentarily lost in the last fleeting vestiges of her thoughts. Mulder could almost see the last of her concerns shrinking away briefly as she considered his proposal.

“No, I’m fine,” Scully answered, a beat too late, just as Mulder pulled into a parking lot. It was bustling with people who were eager to get something to eat.

“Okay. You’ll stay here? The line looks long,” He hinted, but as briefly as her guard had been let down, it had gone back up, and she murmured,

“I’ll be fine.”

* * *

As Mulder predicted, he spent more time waiting to order than he did waiting for the food, but regardless, he came back into the car with a burger, some fries, and a soda. He also had a coffee, an extra bag, and when he was inside the car, he handed over the coffee and bag to Scully.

“I figured you might like this,” Mulder said, with a smile, which was doing very little to hide his delight.

“…Thanks,” Scully spoke, opening the bag and looking inside. Her expression softened, and she glanced over at Mulder, considering him in full now.

“You didn’t—thank you, really.” She repeated, touched by the gesture. It was her favorite kind of doughnut. She hadn’t asked for it, but knowing that she would probably refuse the help, he had gotten her something anyway.

“Don’t mention it. I know that case we just finished closing was rough… I could feel it too. I just want you to know that if you ever feel that something is too close, it’s okay to take a step back. I’ve done it plenty of times. I’ll understand. You don’t have to prove anything to me. I already respect you and your judgement. And… I know you and I don’t really talk about things like this but… if you need someone to listen… I’m here for you.”

His words filled the space in the car, and Scully forced herself to swallow, feeling her throat lock up at his words. It was a relief to hear him say as such, but at the same time, she felt she needed to hide it from him. She turned to look at her food and began to eat, as though she had not heard him.

Mulder took it to mean she was considering his words, so when he was ready to drive, he started to do so, munching on his burger every now and then.

“Mulder, I… I wanted to thank you. I appreciate that you care. There isn’t a whole lot to say about the case or what happened between me and Giles, but… it means a lot to me that you’re willing to listen.” Scully finally said.

That was enough of an answer for Mulder, and he knew that of and when Scully was ready, she would come to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This one was short and sweet and inspired by recent feelings of needing help, friendships, and just needed a shoulder to cry on.
> 
> I’m dedicating this to two good friends of mine, one who is like the Scully to my Mulder, and the other, like a sister to me. I hope that they both see better days, and I hope that they know that they can always come talk to me if they need anything.


End file.
